RedBranch Wikia
the Red Branch Foundation : Committed to Excellence, Infinitum. the Red Branch is an international community of exceptional individuals. Operating above borders and behind the scenes, the R.B.F. prides itself on residing, quietly, on the cutting edge of all that makes this world better. Entry is by invitation only. Invitation is reserved for individuals shown to demonstrate exquisite genius and/or unique talents. Finance The Red Branch prides itself in it's resourcefulness and work on a variety of initiatives. On any given day, their work could include advising a company on a cross-border merger, structuring the initial public offering of a subsidiary, refinancing an outstanding bond and more. Philanthropy The Red Branch is an exceedingly private and somewhat enigmatic foundation as a whole but they loosen these traditions where it pertains to charity. For decades they have financed and overseen various charities both locally and abroad. Historically their primary goals have included the collection and distribution of clean blood, and educational grants and bursaries targeted at genius level students. In addition to in house activities, the R.B.F. have made charitable donations in excess of 15% gross profits since they returned to Lithuania in 1993. History Established in 1739, in the wake of the War of Polish Succession, the Red Branch Foundation first manifested as "Šaknisa Kraujo Medis", a private military medical conglomerate. The consolidation of several field hospitals during that war had proved lucrative for the founder Daumantas Vrykolakas[[Daumantas Vrykolakas| I''']].' Following the Treaty of Vienna the company extended their purview to the post-war rebuilding process. The sums acquired in the medical trade were reinvested to fund and manage two guilds, masons and carpenters respectively. By the end of the 18th century the dividends from these investments were substantial enough to transition the Šaknisa Kraujo Medis from a middling money lender to an influential brokerage. Besides it's many business ventures the S.K.M. became involved in the elevation of "gifted and unique" individuals from lower tiers of society through the creation of a private grant called XX-XX. Small controversies emerged at this time as many of the recipients of this award were young women and it was considered unchaste for women to pursue vocation. Smear campaigns were run by religious institutions spreading stories of beautiful young women, seduced by the lure of adventure and opportunity, never seen again. Eventually these rumors gained traction and the company was forced to discontinue the program. This was said to deeply offend '''Daumantas Vrykolakas' and for the rest of his life he was seldomly seen in public. Subsequently, his organization dramatically reduced infrastructural holdings in favor of financial speculation. A decision that would prove prophetic as the S.K.M. managed to stay a few steps ahead of economic markets, nearly doubling in monetary size, first, in confluence with the bubble bust of England's "Canal-Mania" and then again in the 1920's with the collapse of the American stock market. As the foundation became increasingly influential it retracted from the public lens, shutting it's doors and disappearing from the global stage somewhat ignominiously in 1936. In 1947 it re-emerged in Luxembourg under the direction of Daumantas Vrykolakas[[Daumantas Vrykolakas III| III]]. rebranded as "the Red Branch Foundation" a new focus was placed on marketing and the old XX-XX was reimagined as it is today. Recipients remained primarily young women, but for the first time this opportunity extended to North America and Western Europe. In 1993 the Red Branch relocated it's headquarters back to it's native Lithuania, following it's independence from the U.S.S.R. in 1990. http://manytools.org/hacker-tools/steganography-encode-text-into-image// Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Philanthropy Category:History Category:Grants and Bursaries